e20fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5 (5 March 1985)
Episode 5 of EastEnders was broadcast on 5 March 1985. It was written by Jane Hollowood and directed by Peter Edwards. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis The Luxford & Copley delivery has arrived at The Vic - the strike is over. Pete brings the hotel reservation details round to number 45 which surprises Lou - and Michelle, who didn't know she was accompanying her gran. Dr Legg bumps into Lofty outside the surgery, and looks suspicious at a new badge Lofty is wearing. Back at the Fowlers', Lou rages at Pauline for booking the holiday behind her back, then Michelle has a strop about her parents not asking her first. Dr Legg makes a call to DS Rich. Mary Smith and her baby Annie arrive on the Square. Ali tries to get Pete to join his pyramid scheme, the 'Golden Circle'. In the pub, Tony, Arthur and Nick are happy to have their beer back. Tony tells Arthur he is going through a divorce. On the market, Ethel is reading a schoolgirl's palm. Nick approaches her and tells her to be careful who she talks to; she shows him her purse strapped to her waist and says she doesn't have a bank account. Mary buys nappies and a teddy bear at the shop and is stand-offish with Naima when she tries to look at the baby. Lofty joins Ali's scheme and Mary enters the café; she's touchy with Ali when he asks how old Annie is. In The Vic, Lofty is trying to get Kathy and Ethel to join the pyramid scheme. DS Rich comes in and questions Lofty about his badge, which he says he bought from Mark Fowler. Mary can't get into number 23 so goes to make a phone call at the launderette. Pauline tells Kathy she's had a letter from the school about Mark. At home, Arthur catches Lou with the brochure for the hotel in Clacton. Later she makes the family bangers and mash for dinner, and they discuss the note from the school. Mary sees Ali and Sue pull up on the Square and realises they are her downstairs neighbours; they let her into the house. Mark arrives home and his parents confront him about the letter from school. Before he can defend himself, DS Rich turns up and asks to speak to him about Lofty's badge. Continuity This episode marks the first appearances of Mary and Annie Smith. It also marks the first ever non-character Duff Duff. While not mentioned by name, Tony Carpenter tells Arthur has has a wife (Hannah) and two children (Kelvin and Cassie). Nick Cotton says family life is "not his scene" and "keep single, look after number one, that's my motto". It is later revealed that by this point, Nick has had two wives (Yvonne and Zoe) and two sons (Charlie and Ashley). Michael Evangelou and Zara Posener were uncredited for their appearances in this episode. Roly and Willy both appear in this episode. Locations * Albert Square * 45 Albert Square * 1a Albert Square * Bridge Street Market * Al's Café * 23b Albert Square * The Queen Victoria * Bridge Street Launderette Credits Gallery File:MaryFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearance of Mary Smith. File:Ep5Ethel.jpg|Ethel reads palms. File:Ep5Lofty.jpg|DS Rich talks to Lofty. File:Ep5WalfordComp.jpg|Arthur and Pauline's letter from the school about Mark. File:Ep5MarkArthurPaulineLouMichelle.jpg|The Fowlers confront Mark about the letter. File:Episode005DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 5 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes